


Passing Sorrow

by MarsDragon



Category: Akumajou Dracula | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't be here, he knew. There were other things that needed his attention, and even though they were just part of the general routine of ruling the night and all its children. His duties required neither effort nor time any more, but they were still better than tracking through a forest looking for a girl he barely knew in the daytime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Sorrow

Sunlight filtered through the trees, barely reaching the ground. Dracula still took care to avoid the pools of light, though he knew they couldn't really harm him. Habit and principle kept him close to the trunks of the trees and carefully sliding away from where their branches failed to meet high above him.

He shouldn't be here, he knew. There were other things that needed his attention, and even though they were just part of the general routine of ruling the night and all its children. His duties required neither effort nor time any more, but they were still better than tracking through a forest looking for a girl he barely knew in the daytime. He reached the river and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse or a scent on the wind. This was about where he had seen her before...

Nothing. He morosely started walking downriver, closer to the town. She'd probably be along the river and not too far into the cursed forest. If she had even come at all, which was looking less and less likely.

It was rocky going and after slipping on rocks, twisting his ankle and nearly falling headlong into the stream he was about to give up. It was too close to the town and though there was nothing between them Dracula had no desire to tempt fate and hunters. Up to the large clearing up ahead, he decided. It was the limit of where the monsters usually went and the furthest most humans would go. It was on the same side of the river, luckily enough, and he moved forward, dodging around a particularly large area of sunlight as he did so. He reached the clearing without further mishap, still taking care to remain in the shade. And indeed...

"Why, hello." Lisa stood up and smiled at him, adding her latest cuttings to her basket. "I was hoping I'd see you around." She walked over to him, blinking a little in the shade. He smiled back at her, a little awkwardly. It was...odd, to feel this way again, after so long. He quashed the nagging voice that spoke of vows to his late wife, vows to last for eternity. "Oh!" Lisa paused, then began to rummage through her basket. "I brought you something, since you looked hungry." She came up with some bread and fruit and offered it too him, smiling brightly.

Dracula blinked and stalled, trying to think of a way out. Vampires neither needed nor ate human food, and while he was sure it wouldn't hurt him...there didn't seem much point in taking it. "Ah, thank you, but really, I don't need any food."

"Are you sure? You don't look so healthy." She frowned, still holding it out for him, "And you can always take it back with you. I don't mind. Just have something, all right?" Out of options, Dracula sighed and took the small bundle of food from her, staring at it awkwardly. But it seemed to make Lisa happy, so he took out an apple and bit into it cautiously. It tasted like nothing.

"...Why are you doing this? I could be dangerous."

"Are you?" She looked at him curiously, not seeming afraid at all.

"I could be. A bandit, a monster...anything."

"Bandits don't live in the cursed forest. Monsters don't come out during the day. I don't know what you are, but if nothing else you seem to be a gentleman." She laughed a little, stepping a little closer. "And besides, if you did wish to hurt me then why didn't you before?"

Dracula had to laugh as well, feeling more relaxed now. "There could be monsters walking in the day, then. Hiding in the shadows, waiting..."

"In that case God will protect me." She walked back into the daylight, then turned back to look at him. "And eat some more. It will go bad, you know."

Dracula blinked, then looked at his hand, still holding the slightly nibbled fruit. He had completely forgotten about it. It hadn't gotten any more appetizing, but he took another half-hearted bite, then spoke. "God doesn't see into this forest." He had made sure of that, long ago.

"Don't be silly. God sees everywhere." She smiled at him again before turning her head back to her work. Dracula tried to come up with a reply, how he had seen God's cruelty and neglect everywhere, what He had done to him and so many others, why he had worked so hard to curse the forest into a place of utter spiritual darkness. But it didn't seem worth it. Hate and anger had eventually wound down into a grey bitterness, and even that seemed pointless against her simple happiness. He slid to the ground, feeling oddly tired, letting the half-eaten apple fall away from his hand. It wasn't worth finishing anyway.

Dracula glanced up as he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Lisa, looking at him sympathetically. She patted his shoulder again and he did his best to smile back at her.


End file.
